casters_networkfandomcom-20200213-history
Wolfssegner
Wolfssegner (Pronounced something like Volf-Zeegner) is a werewolf villain. He has the powers Mystic Werewolf Physiology, Special Ops Mastery and Empathic Shield as well as the magic powers Anti-Magic, Magic Negation Field and Power Negation Field as they are described on the Super Power Wiki. His power negation/magic negation fields also affect his own powers. Wolfssegner is the arch-enemy of Blood Lust. Wolfssegner's Theme is Soldier by NEFFEX . Full Powers List Mystic Werewolf Physiology * Partial Transformation * Werewolf Physiology ** Claw Retraction *** Access and Occlusion - Use claws to pick locks. *** Climbing/Wallcrawling - By digging one's claws into surfaces. *** Cutting *** Enhanced Clawmanship *** Enhanced Mauling *** Impale ** Invulnerability *** Contaminant Immunity *** Cutting Immunity *** Disease Immunity *** Energy Resistance *** Enhanced Durability *** Explosion Immunity *** Injury Immunity *** Pain Suppression *** Physical Force Immunity *** Pressure Resistance *** Thermal Resistance *** Unbreakable Bones *** Unbreakable Skin *** Vacuum Adaptation ** Lunar Empowerment *** Decelerated Aging *** Supernatural Condition **** Enhanced Durability **** Supernatural Stamina **** Supernatural Regeneration *** Metabolization *** Self-Power Augmentation *** Self-Sustenance ** Regenerative Healing Factor *** Contaminant Immunity *** Disease Immunity *** Enhanced Condition *** Limb Reattachment **** Head Reattachment *** Organic Preservation *** Pain Suppression *** Regrowth *** Telomere Regeneration ** Supernatural Condition *** Supernatural Strength **** User can lift objects that are heavy for normal humans. **** Constriction and Crushing due to the extreme strength of the user. **** Earthquakes through stomping on the ground. **** Shockwave Clap **** Shockwave Stomp **** Strength Combat by combining one's own augmented strength in their combat skills. **** Supernatural Durability **** Supernatural Endurance **** Supernatural Leap **** Supernatural Stamina *** Supernatural Speed **** Accelerated Vision **** Accelerated Metabolism **** Accelerated Thought Process **** Hyper Acceleration **** Supernatural Agility **** Supernatural Durability **** Supernatural Endurance **** Supernatural Reflexes **** Supernatural Stamina **** G-Force Adaptation **** Juggernaut Momentum **** Mobile Invulnerability **** Unrestricted Movement *** Supernatural Senses **** Supernatural Balance **** Supernatural Detection **** Supernatural Hearing **** Supernatural Smell **** Supernatural Taste **** Supernatural Touch **** Supernatural Vision ** Wolf Physiology *** Environmental Adaptation *** Feral Mind **** Enhanced Agility **** Enhanced Instincts **** Enhanced Reflexes **** Enhanced Survivability **** Pain Suppression *** Predator Instinct **** Enhanced Tracking **** Hunting Intuition **** Stealth Tactics *** Temperature Regulation *** Weather Immunity = Magic Powers = * Various Magical Powers ** Anti-Magic *** Banishment of anything created by magic. *** Breaker Touch on any Mystic Object. *** Curse Immunity *** Curse Removal **** Curse Negation *** Magic Destruction **** Magic Negation ***** Spell Destabilization ***** Spell Negation *** Magic Detection *** Magic Invisibility *** Magic/Potion/Spell/Immunity *** Mana Draining Field Projection **** Magical Energy Absorption **** Spell Absorption **** Spell Reflection *** Reflective Immutability against magic. **** Causality Negation **** Causality Reversal *** Supernatural Detection **** Paranormal Expertise **** Power Detection **** Species Detection **** Spiritual Awareness *** Unnatural Presence ** Magic Negation Field *** Effect Field Projection *** Magic Negation *** Destroy something completely made of magic. ** Power Negation Field *** Effect Field Projection *** Power Negation Special Ops Mastery * Able to fluently understand and speak any language. * Adapt to various tactics and techniques almost instantly. * Always prepared for any mission and any expected and/or unexpected situation. * Be educated in multiple subjects, such as; science, mathematics, psychology, chemistry, government laws, health and medicine, mechanics, survival, etc. * Become skilled in multiple forms of black operations, assassinations, interrogations, stealth operations, and by extension espionage. * Fully capable of handling any special cases or missions that involves investigation, no matter how complex and even handle tasks that requires them to track down and apprehend any target. * Obtain near-mythical level abilities in specialized combat training and master any weapon or any equipment. * Operate any computer with incredible proficiency. * Optimal Finesse Empathic Shield * Immunity to empathic powers. * Immunity to Apathy Inducement. * Power Mimicry Immunity to users of Empathic Mimicry. * Immunity to Sexual Inducement. Category:Character Category:Super Villains Category:OP